finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jannequinard de Durendaire
Jannequinard de Durendaire '''also known as '''Jannequinard the Succedent is a non-playable character from Final Fantasy XIV. An heir of House Durendaire of Ishgard, he is interested in promoting Sharlayan astrology despite the staunch conservatism of the Holy See (and his own incompetence). Profile Appearance Jannequinard is an elezen noble with dark skin and dark red hair. He wears a monocole on his right eye, and a white and black robe, in battle he uses the silver star globe. Personality Story Being a younger heir to House Durendaire, Jannquinard eventually resigned himself to the fact little would be expected of him, and slacked off accordingly. His only real passion came when he was studying in Sharlayan, where he met the astrologian Rufin, who swayed him with his goals of sharing the art with Eorzeans. Even after Rufin was found dead in Coerthas, Jannequinard tried to keep his dream alive and kept the man's journal. His efforts were to no effect. The staunchly conservative mindset in the Holy See was loathe to accept any new ideas. Ishgardian astrology for the most part was dedicated to tracking the Dravanian Horde's movements by observing the dragon star. As Sharlayan astrology has nothing to do with that particular branch, none of his colleagues would give him the time of day, least of all his uncle, Chief Astrologian Forlemort of the Observatorium. Nevertheless, his high standing in House Durendaire ensured he remained at his post in the Astrologicum. Heavensward Jannequinard is met by the Warrior of Light when the latter inquires about astrology. Jannquinard is delighted to finally have someone open-minded about his field, and asks that they pay a visit to the Observatorium to learn of the whereabouts of a Sharlayan party that is late to arrive. After some convincing, Forlemort reveals the party was waylaid by pirates and had to detour through the Black Shroud. As a precaution, Jannequinard sends his retainer Quimperain to escort them to Ishgard, and asks the adventurer to meet up with him. Outside Quarrymill, the elder Professor Mace passed his soul crystal to the Warrior of Light as the stars foretold, prompting his granddaughter Leveva to train the adventurer. As Mace was too old to effectively share his knowledge, Leveva elects to share her knowledge within the Holy See. Despite his two decade head start, Jannequinard proves to be far less an apt pupil than the Warrior of Light, as he often shirks Leveva's training. He instead attempts to arrange for a symposium for Leveva to speak on Sharlayan astrology, something that proves to go nowhere. The Vault eventually caved in and placed it in Falcon's Nest, where no one showed up. However, their efforts to demonstrate astrology's healing potential on knights and convictors eventually prompted the hunters of Tailfeather to seek their aid, and he eventually managed allow them support knights attempting to drive out beasts from the abandoned village of Hemlock. It was there that they met Sylvestre, the man attempting to get Leveva extradited back to the Old World. Jannequinard soon realizes Leveva is the daughter of his old friend Rufin, and later gives her his diary. From it, she learns of Sylvestre's hand in Rufin's death. After besting the time mage in the abandoned colony, Leveva coerces him into silence with the incriminating evidence contained in her father's journal. Category:Astrologians Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Elezens